


Scars

by Readerofmuch



Series: Suffering Superheroes (who aren't really) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BOTH OF WHICH ARE CANON FOR DEADPOOL SO NO COMPLAINING, Chronic Pain, Deadpool is a badass Canadian, Flashbacks, I know nothing about Cable, M/M, Psychosis, Scars, in the flashbacks, mild violence, not graphic though, please, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson wan't having a good week. Or a good year, for that matter. The scars from his past weren't easy to hide and sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to try. His plight wasn't aided when a cute guy dumped coffee on him. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. As this is a prequel and I'm not sure where the Christmas fic will fall in the timeline, it's all very loose for now. A short intro where I shall lay the scene.

Wade Wilson groaned and rolled over, onto the floor. Turned out, couches aren’t known for their luxurious width. Or, as his back was now telling him, their comfort at all. He groaned and tried to pull himself up off the floor. His skin hurt again. He couldn’t hold back a whimper. It was taking all of his concentration not to curl into a crying, shaking ball of agony. There were meds somewhere, damn it where were the meds?  
He made his way into the bathroom and collapsed onto the toilet seat. On the counter were two bottles, both his. He fumbled for the pain killer. The anti-psychotic needed food. He took one and downed it, fighting the urge for more. He was nearly out and student insurance didn’t kick in until the beginning of the semester. The anti-psychotic, he palmed for later. He shuffled out of the bathroom, trying not to see himself in the mirror. His hair still hadn’t grown back (would it ever?). He looked like a testicle with teeth.  
By the time he returned to the couch, his host was up and moving. Cable stood at the stove cooking breakfast. Wade sighed. He must be desperate, crashing on his ex-boyfriend’s couch. He grunted a good morning.  
“Good morning to you too sunshine. There’re eggs on the table for you, the way you like ‘em.”  
Wade smiled.  
“Thanks.”  
The small apartment fell back into silence. At least the pain killers were starting to kick in. His skin still hurt, but less. He speared a bite of egg and took the anti-psychotic. He knew it took time to work. He did. He still couldn’t resist the feeling of peace as the noise around him faded away.  
Cable sat across from him with a grunt. They ate in silence. After breakfast Wade scrambled to get his bag packed. He didn’t have much. One ratty backpack, shoved with three tee shirts, dirty boxers and a pair of worn out jeans. Finally, he turned to find Cable handing him his meds.  
“Here. Thought you might need these.”  
Wade nodded gratefully. He swung his backpack up and headed for the door. At the last minute, he turned.  
“Cable?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks. I know you didn’t have to do this.”  
Cable looked at him in disbelief.  
“Are you kidding? Of course I did. First, you get sick. So sick, everyone is convinced you’re dead but you keep fighting. When you get home, the first thing those rat-bastards do is-“  
“I know,” Wade interrupted, “I was there. I told you last night on the phone, I don’t want to talk about it. I just needed a place to stay.”  
Cable’s face softened.  
“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Wade shook his head.  
“School’s paid off. Before I got sick I got scholarships. Nobody’s going to yank them now, not for the poor sick kid.”  
Cable nodded.  
“Goodbye Wade.”  
Wade waved.  
“Don’t be a stranger.”  
Then he left, the door clicking shut behind him. He stood in the hallway for a moment before heading out into the bright New York morning. Apparently, the very bright New York morning. Whether it was side effects or actually just that bright, Wade was blinded. He stood in the middle of the side walk, futilely trying to shield his eyes.  
Of course, fate took this moment to send an adorable person careening straight into him. Said adorable man happened to be carrying a travel sup of (fortunately lukewarm) coffee that tipped itself all over Wade’s shirt. Instantly the man was apologizing.  
“Oh geez, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  
Wade could see that he hadn’t looked up yet. After all, he was still there and not running down the street in terror. Finally, Wade convinced him to stop blotting.  
“Hey, stop that. I said stop it, don’t worry about it.”  
Finally his hands stilled and Wade sighed in relief. The coffee was hot, but definitely better than the pain of being touched. His shirt was too thin to hide the rigdes of scar tissue underneath anyways. The much smaller man looked up at him.  
“I’m really sorry about that. Come on, my aunt’s apartment is nearby.”  
“I don’t even know you,” Wade said in a feeble attempt to protest.  
The other man put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m Peter Parker. Now c’mon before that dries. You can use our shower.”  
Wade nodded.  
“I’m Wade Wilson, thanks.”  
A few seconds passed and they hadn’t gone anywhere.  
“Can you take your hand off my shoulder?”  
Peter dropped his hand and they both headed towards a block of apartments in Queens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade freaks out and Peter is freaked out.That's pretty much it. Also, Aunt May is sweet.

Less than fifteen minutes later Wade stood in the shower surrounded by a cloud of steam. He relished the opportunity to wash the New York grime off. It had been too long since he’d had a chance to clean up. When was the last time he’d showered? Certainly not during the short days he’d spent with Cable. Not at home either. He’d barely had time to grab his backpack before- Wade shook his head to clear it. He didn’t want to be thinking about this now. Instead he searched for something, anything to clear his mind.   
He thought about Peter. On the walk back to the apartment, they’d had enough of a conversation to determine Peter’s non-serial killer tendencies. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle for goodness sake. They had made their way to the apartment without much trouble, but Wade couldn’t focus on the conversation. Peter had seen his face. More importantly, Peter had seen the horrific mass of scars on his face without even reacting. Even aunt May, as kind as she was, had shown some reaction. There was what Wade was coming to call the usual surprised intake of breath and then the instinctual step back.   
Reluctantly, Wade stepped out of the shower. He toweled off, looking for his clothes. Then he remembered. Aunt May had taken his backpack as soon as he walked in the door. Peter had come in just after he stepped into the shower to grab the set he had been wearing. He looked down hopefully. There was an old tee shirt and some sweatpants, which was good. Nothing more awkward than waiting naked in some stranger’s living room. Besides, he didn’t want to push his luck with the whole “hideously scarred” thing.   
He pushed open the door dressed in slightly too small clothes and walked into the living room. He actually felt okay for once. The constant, low level ache of his skin had receded after the ache of the shower. The noise around him was calmer. Even the boxes had finally shut up. He sat down on the couch and savoured the sensation. It didn't last. He barely had the chance to sit down before a thought put him back on his feet. Wade stood up and almost ran over to Aunt May, sitting on the chair nearby reading.  
“Goodness! What can I do for you?”  
Wade could feel himself shaking. Moving so quickly had reawakened the pain and his skin screamed. He ignored it.  
“The backpack. Please, did you empty it yet?”  
She shook her head.  
“No, it hasn’t been emptied yet. Why?”  
He ignored her.  
“Where is it?”  
“Are you alright? You’re shaking dear.”  
He glared at her with feral eyes.  
“Where is my backpack?”  
She gulped.  
“Peter has it, in his room. It’s just down the hall to the left.”  
He stumbled down the hall. His whole body hurt but he didn’t care; he had to have that backpack before Peter could open it. The hallway stretched longer in his vision. He was hallucinating now probably. The boxes were back in full force. He was breaking the rules. No excersize yet. No stress. Ha! Let them try to avoid stress living his life.  
After a painful eternity he almost fell into Peter’s room. He was running on pure willpower now. Peter was somewhere in the room. He swam in and out of Wade’s vision. The world was full of black holes and red splotches. Wade tried to say something, or maybe he only thought it. It swirled through his head. Don’t open the backpack. Don’t open the backpack don’t open the backpack don’topenthebackpackdon’t-  
His limbs went limp and he tasted the painful sting of cold floor against skin. Then the sweet oblivion took him and he felt nothing at all.  
In the darkness, Wade was greeted by his sweetest nightmare. He saw her only at his darkest moments and he called her Death. They were in love, a love that could never be. It wasn’t real. None of it was real. He welcomed it for the peace it brought him regardless.  
When he awoke, the ground beneath him was softer than it should have been. It wasn’t Cable’s sofa. Where was he? His eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. He turned his head. It felt loose on his neck. On a chair beside the bed was a more familiar face.   
“Peter?”  
His voice was an iron rasp against his throat and Peter handed him a glass of water.   
“Drink it slowly,” he cautioned, “you can do more damage if you drink it fast.”  
Wade nodded, sipping at the water.  
“Now, finish that because I need an explanation as to what the hell just happened. You nearly gave Aunt May a heart attack!”  
Wade suddenly remembered his bag.  
“Did you do anything with the backpack?”  
Peter shook his head and pointed down to the end of the bed.   
“It’s all there.”  
Wade nodded.  
“Good. How long was I out?”  
Peter shrugged.  
“Half an hour maybe? Your clothes are done at least.”  
Wade pushed the blankets down to the bottom of his bed. He sat up.   
“Thanks. I’ll put them on and be on my way.”  
He stood, trying to ignore the pain. He couldn’t stay here any longer. Peter put a hand up to stop him.  
“You still haven’t told me anything about what’s going on. I hate to be nosy but you at least owe us an explanation.”  
Wade gave in.  
“Fine. Not here though. Let me get up and I’ll tell you and your aunt everything.”  
Peter stood reluctantly and allowed Wade out of his bed. Wade shot him a suggestive look as he passed. His heart wasn’t in it though despite Peter’s obvious sex appeal. This was one hell of a situation and despite the boxes suggestions, he couldn’t just shoot his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened. Concrit welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade tells his life story to strangers and is rewarded accordingly. Also, Wade is really insecure and Cable is a busybody. Angstier than I meant but not too bad.

Wade wasn’t sure how he had ended up in this situation. Empirically he knew but it didn’t seem real. It wasn’t even disassociation. He was sitting in an apartment in Queens with an adorable man and his elderly aunt, preparing to tell his life’s story. What a week. The better part of the day was already gone anyways and he still hadn’t found a place to stay. He did not need this in his life. Still, he had no other options so he took a deep breath to tell his story.   
“Okay geez. Where do I even start this kind of story?”  
Aunt May smiled.   
“The beginning’s a good place”  
Wade nodded.  
“Okay. The story is long and not exactly pretty.”  
He sighed.  
“It started with a diagnosis. Cancer, some obscure late stage death certificate of a diagnosis. It came on fast and everyone thought I was going to die. Hell, even I thought I was going to die. I didn’t want to though so when I was given a chance to live, I took it. Intensive medical research saved my life, but just barely. The toll it took was, well, it was pretty bad.  
He gestured at his face. Peter winced sympathetically.  
“What happened in there?”  
Wade’s face hardened.  
“You don’t want to know.”  
Aunt May looked at him in concern.  
“How long ago was this?”  
Wade shrugged.  
“Couple weeks?”  
Peter was shocked.  
“Geez. Shouldn’t you still be in recovery?”  
Wade nodded.  
“Hence the whole, you know, collapsing onto your floor.”  
Aunt May put a hand on his arm. He struggled to keep from flinching and yanking his arm away.  
“Do you have a place to stay?”  
He nodded. She raised an eyebrow.  
“Truth?”  
He sighed.  
”Not until next semester.”  
Aunt May nodded firmly.  
“Perfect. You can stay with us. It’s only a couple weeks.”   
Wade was confused. She stood up and left the room.   
“…Peter, what just happened?”  
Peter shrugged.  
“Welcome to the family I guess. Uncle Ben is in for a surprise, that’s for sure.”  
In shock, Wade smiled feebly.  
“So, what’s for dinner brother dearest?”  
Peter laughed as he left the room and Wade tried not to swear. This was not happening. Usually the hallucinations weren’t this vivid. He hadn’t eaten lunch, maybe that was it? He pinched himself. Nothing happened. He was constantly in pain anyways, why would more be any help in shaking him loose? Nothing to do but accept this as reality until it was time to pop some more pills. Almost without realizing he walked to Peter’s room and opened up his bag. He pulled out his cheap, outdated phone.  
“Hey, do you guys have a quiet place I can make a call? I need to tell my ex-bo- uh, the person I was staying with before I’ve got somewhere to sleep tonight.”  
Peter smiled at him.  
“Yeah, sure. You can use the spare room. It’s probably where you’re staying anyways. I hope you aren’t claustrophobic…”  
He led Wade to an innocent looking door on the hallway. It creaked when it opened, giving some slight hint of its fall into disuse. Beyond that though there was nothing to separate it from any other. Inside faint yellow light filtered in through a dirty window, making the dust in the air seem like ethereal fabric.   
Peter flipped the light switch, revealing a small room full of boxes. Against the wall on one side there was a narrow bed. Peter gestured to it.  
“Home sweet home. I’ll be in my room if you need me, dinner should be in about an hour and a half.”  
“Is that when your Uncle comes home?”  
Peter nodded.   
“Honestly, he should be retired by now. Anyways, I’ll leave you to your call. “  
Wade shut the door and sat on the bed. It creaked. The room made his skin itch with all of the dust. He set his backpack down and dialed Cable.  
“Hey, it’s me.”  
“I’m fine, found a place to stay. Funny story actually, some guy dumped coffee on me just outside your building. Took me home like a lost puppy. “  
“Yes I’m taking my meds. My skin is doing fine; I’ve still got the painkillers.”  
“Cortisone cream? No… oh shit. I’ll come grab it. Yeah, I know. Bye for now.”  
He gathered his backpack. Before leaving he poked his head into Peter’s room.  
“I’m heading out for a bit. Forgot something. I’ll be right back.”  
Peter nodded, obviously engrossed in whatever he was typing. Wade shrugged and eased the door shut. He told aunt May the same thing and left for Cable’s apartment.   
In the hallway the custodian was cleaning up. He was just some old man. Wade could see his name badge said Stan and he waved. Stan looked up at him and took a sharp exhale.   
“Yeesh buddy, you okay?”  
Wade sighed.   
“I’m fine.”  
The custodian nodded.  
“I know it’s not my place but you may wanna cover up before you head out there.”  
Wade made his way to the elevator, holding back a sarcastic comment. He pulled on his sweatshirt despite the heat, covering his arms and his neck. He pulled the hood up and pushed his beat up cap low onto his head. He looked like a mugger. It was better than looking like himself. The walk was uneventful. The streets were mostly deserted and anyone out walking crossed the street to avoid him. It hurt but he was getting used to it.  
Cable buzzed him in quickly. Wade took the elevator up, resisting the urge to pull back his hood and smile at the old woman glaring at him. At best, he’d get pity; at worst, disgust. The ride up was silent and awkward.   
In the apartment Cable quizzed him on his lodgings.  
“Where did you meet him?”  
Wade sighed and rubbed his face.  
“I told you, just outside.”  
“Is he in it for the sex?”  
He actually rolled his eyes.  
“He lives with his Aunt and Uncle. They’re both in their sixties Cable.”  
“Still, can’t be too careful.”  
Cable asked Wade a few more questions. Finally, he snapped.  
“Look, thanks for your concern. It’s really nice but I don’t need this. I can make my own choices, alright? You need to trust me.”  
Cable retreated. He handed Wade the cream.  
“Here. You know the drill. Have a nice life Wade; call me when you get into trouble.”  
As the door swung shut behind him Wade sighed. It was entirely too metaphorical. He made his way back to Peter’s apartment. A cop glared at him, but didn’t stop him. Wade was glad. The painkillers were wearing off. It was surprising they’d lasted so long. The pain never really went away completely but now it was returning in full force. It took him twice as long to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at the same name, come find me! Updates will become less frequent once school starts so I'm sorry to spoil you. Concrit and feedback welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the last thing Wade wants happens and he hears probably the most famous Marvel quote EVER. Plus, explaining of more tragic backstory and some familial fluff.

When he entered the building the last thing Wade wanted was confrontation. Unfortunately for him it was the first thing he got. There was no buzzer so he walked in the front doors and shuffled towards the elevator. He barely noticed the douche until he was a few inches away. He looked up at the taller man while trying to keep his cap’s brim low.  
“Can I help you?”  
The man glared at him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Wade sighed.  
“I’m just trying to get home. Can I go now?”  
The man smiled cruelly.  
“Alright then. If you’ve got nothing to hide, I guess you won’t mind if I hold onto this for you!”  
He yanked Wade’s cap off and his hood fell. Wade didn’t have the energy to react. The man on the other hand, was more than happy to.   
“The fuck ARE you? Freak! You don’t even look human.”  
Wade stood there. He was so far past done it wasn’t even funny right now. It was taking most of his energy to remain upright. His whole body was screaming at him. He almost didn’t notice when another man came up behind them.  
“Excuse me?”  
. The man stopped shouting obscenities. An older man stood just inside the door, calm as could be. He wore a pastel blue sweater vest and trousers pulled a smidge too high. Wade had never been so glad to see ugly clothes in his life.  
“Do you have a reason for holding back this young man?”  
The man wrinkled his brow.  
“Look at him!”  
“So he doesn’t look like you. Honestly, I think that’s his good fortune.”  
He smiled blandly and stepped forward. The other man stepped out of his way almost without noticing. Wade almost didn’t follow him into the elevator.   
“Well? Aren’t you coming?”  
Wade startled and followed him into the elevator.   
“What floor?”  
“Oh, the same as yours. Wade Wilson, by the way.”  
The old man smiled as the doors shut.  
“Ben Parker. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Wade smiled. Ooh boy.  
“Funny story actually…”  
As the elevator climbed Wade explained the situation. Ben was surprisingly accepting. He had a lot of questions. Wade answered a few but quickly fell silent. Ben didn’t push it.   
When the elevator arrived Wade fled to his room. He downed a painkiller with a gulp from his water bottle and shook the other pill from its bottle. He came to the table just as everyone else was sitting down to dinner.   
“So Wade, come to join us?” Ben said.   
Peter pulled out a chair for him. May smiled and scooped him some mac and cheese from a glass baking dish. It was all so calm and homey. This perfect family was sitting down to their perfect meal. He felt like his smile would split his face in two. He was allowed to be here. He could be a part of this family. He wanted to cry.  
Dinner was fantastic. Peter talked all about his internship at the Daily Bugle. May had joined a new mountain biking group. All of these mundane things were so interesting. The idea that there was still such thing as a normal, everyday life was almost mind-blowing. Speaking of mind-blowing… Wade took his pill quietly. He had to take it during or after the meal, so it may as well be now. It had the same calming effect.   
Meanwhile, Ben was turning the conversation back to him.  
“So Wade, what’s your story? I know you’re staying with us, but what brought you to our neck of the woods?”  
Peter’s fork clattered when it hit his plate. He’d dropped it in surprise. Aunt May looked at him significantly. Wade barely even reacted. He had to stay calm. If he reacted wrong it wasn’t too late to get kicked out. Ben would hate him. Peter wouldn’t be able to look at him. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
“Peter dumped his coffee on me. I came back here for a shower and May figured out I didn’t have a place to stay.”  
Peter started breathing again and May smiled at him. The rest of the dinner was the best kind of uneventful. After supper, they all sat in the living room. May had served pie for desert to celebrate Wade coming to stay with them. He could barely move he was so stuffed.  
“Now Wade, that was a nice save at the dinner table but I do need to hear your story.”  
Wade nodded.  
“That’s fair.”  
He explained about fainting onto Peter’s floor as well as the rest of his torrid backstory. He left her out of the story. They didn’t need to know. Peter slipped out at some point and Wade didn’t blame him. It was hard enough to listen to the first time. When the story was over, Ben stood up and opened his arms.  
“Wade, would it be okay if I hugged you?”  
In response, Wade stood up. Ben hugged him tightly and Wade leaned into the contact.  
“I’m so sorry Wade. You deserve better. Some people just shouldn’t be parents.”  
Wade pulled away.  
“They were good parents. They just couldn’t handle… this. Me. Everything.”  
Ben shook his head.  
“With great power comes great responsibility. They should know that.”  
Wade smiled at him.  
“Thank you. I-I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.”  
“I should hope not! That’s a Ben Parker original quote right there.”  
They hugged again before everyone headed to their own rooms. Wade still had to organise his new room as well as pass out for non-emergency reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have more written for this than I thought I would. Not sure how long it's going to end up being actually. The updates are going to be spaced out a little more especially as school starts. Not on a schedule but certainly not everyday either. Comments help me write faster and I do take suggestions (to an extent).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was everything Wade dreamed off and there's still more to come. More dreams that is. Problem is, Wade is far too prone to nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Claudia, I hope there's enough Peter here for you. Don't expect supe regular updates but I have more written. Enjoy!

He walked to the door. It was shut. He blinked. Hadn’t he left it open? Shrugging of the confusion, he opened the door. Inside the room Peter stood beaming at him. The boxes had all been moved away from the bed. The bed itself had fresh sheets and the room was reasonably dust free. There was more work to do but now he’d be able to sleep without worrying about being crushed in the night. The room was bigger than it had originally seemed. There was even a nightstand and a lamp. His backpack hadn’t been touched.   
“D-do you like it?”  
Wade smiled.  
“I love it. It’s so… me. Full of junk and really comfortable.”  
He waggled his eyebrows at Peter and laughed as he blushed.  
“Seriously though, thank you.”  
Peter smiled at him.   
“It was no problem. I just didn’t want you to have to do it yourself.”  
They lapsed into awkward silence.  
“I just wanted you to be comfortable. I can’t even imagine going through… any of that.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I can barely imagine it either and I was there.”  
Peter laughed. He pulled up a heavy looking box and sat on it, gesturing at the bed.  
“Just so you know, I’m here for you. Aunt May and Uncle Ben are great but they just aren’t enough sometimes. If there’s anything you ever want to talk about…”  
“I can talk to you?”  
Peter nodded eagerly. He looked almost comically innocent. Wade’s face twisted.  
“You just don’t get it. How could you? You’re just some innocent kid raised on TV and happy endings. What I went through- what I deal with every fucking day- isn’t something that a few minutes of talking can fix.”  
Peter looked like Wade had kicked his puppy.  
“It’s worth trying, isn’t it?”  
Wade shook his head.  
“Today was a long day. I can’t- I just can’t deal with this right now.”  
Peter left without a word. Wade felt hollow but didn’t call him back. Instead, he stripped down to his boxers. He applied cortisone cream to the worst of the scarring and practically fell into bed. Sleep came quickly, though it was not peaceful.  
Nightmares tormented him. His skin melted off of him as he drowned in liquid flames and the doctors laughed and laughed above him. The Doctors became his family members, each one horrifically distorted. The laughter continued. It wouldn’t stop, everyone was laughing…. They absorbed him, sweeping him deeper down through his own personal hell. He whimpered.   
He stirred awake, pulling himself out of his nightmares without realizing why. Then he felt it again. It was the gentle caress of a cool hand stroking his cheek. He was still shaking. His whole body hurt. He leaned into the touch but didn’t open his eyes.  
He was startled when the person began to speak. He was even more surprised to realize it was Peter.  
“Oh Wade. What did they do to you?”  
Wade tried not to react. His cheeks were wet and he was surprised to realize he was crying. Peter continued to stroke his cheek.  
“There’s nothing I can do or say to make this better. Just, try to be here tonight. Stay where you’re safe. Sleep well.”  
He stayed with Wade for a little while longer and Wade drifted slowly back to sleep. It was peaceful and dreamless.  
In the morning, he did the usual wake up in agony and fumble for a painkiller to take the edge off. It didn’t hurt any less. By the time he’d put on his last clean shirt and scrambled out of his bed Peter was already at the table eating a bowl of cold cereal. Wade sat down across from him.  
“Aunt May’s gone out to something or other, nothing strange. Uncle Ben left for work a while ago. Do you have any plans for the day?”  
Wade shrugged.   
“I’ll probably go job hunting. If I come back in time I’ll throw on a load of laundry or something. You?”  
“Internship. Yesterday they only needed me for the morning but today they’ve got me taking pictures. I’ll be gone all day, so don’t hold off lunch on my behalf.”  
Wade nodded, crunching his cereal. Peter finished before he did and got ready to go out.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. Aunt May left a key for you on the counter in case you need to get back in while we’re gone.”   
Wade smiled. Peter left quickly, carrying his coffee more carefully than before. Wade stared longingly at the coffee pot, but didn’t take any. Coffee usually did not help with the usual vivid hallucinations and he needed to at least have some semblance of normal. He couldn’t be seen talking to the boxes today of all days. He grabbed his cap and sweater, plus his CV. Downing his meds and grabbing his key, Wade set out into the sunny New York morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets a job among some familiar faces. Peter continues to be oblivious and no one should ever trust aunt May to pick the movie.

The next few days were basically the same. He cut back on the pain meds, hoping not to run out. There weren’t many jobs floating around the area, especially not for someone like him. He did find a very nice street vendor for chimichangas, which was a bonus. It was almost a week before he found any prospects.  
The building itself was a small brick structure beside an empty alley. The sign on the door said:  
HEROES FOR HIRE  
Help wanted, must be 18+  
Inquire Within  
He pushed the door open and jumped when the bell above it rang cheerily. It didn’t seem to fit the atmosphere. The office was, at first glance, empty. Wade took the chance to look around. The reception desk looked old and rickety. It was set up with an impressive array of technology for a business with mismatched chairs in the waiting area and a phone that was probably older than he was. Behind reception there was a door. An opaque window revealed that someone was coming.  
Wade pushed his hood back. What the hell; he may as well let them know what they’re in for. The door rattled open. Wade braced himself for the inevitable reaction. There was none. He took a closer look at the man who was now sitting behind the desk. He had mussed brown hair and a pair of red sunglasses on his nose. He was also in the midst of folding up a white cane and stowing it next to him. Shit.   
“Welcome to Heroes for Hire, your one stop for anything you need done. How can we help you today?”  
Wade stepped towards the desk.  
“I’m here about the job?”  
The man behind the desk looked startled.  
“Wait, really? We put that sign up less than an hour ago.”  
Wade shrugged.  
“Anyways, that’s great actually. Pull up a seat.”  
“We’re doing the interview now?”  
“Why not? If it works, we’ll need you as soon as possible.”  
Wade pulled up a folding chair from the waiting area.  
“Fair enough. What do you want to know?”  
They went through all the usual information. Name, birthday and all that. The hot blind guy introduced himself with Matt before all the real questions start.  
“So Wade, before we do this you should know. The heroes for hire work on commission. There’s a roster based on ability but you have the right to turn down anything that makes you uncomfortable. Is that something that you could see working for you?”  
The speech was flat, obviously well-rehearsed.  
“That actually sounds pretty great.”  
“Good. So, now the official bit. What are you good at?”  
Wade wrinkled his forehead.  
“What?”  
Mat pushed his glasses up.  
“Like, are you good with people? Can you fix stuff? Cook?”  
Wade hesitated.  
“I’m not very good with people. I can cook, I guess. I can’t really do anything super physical.”  
Matt nodded.   
“We can work with that. We’ll figure out more later but until then, you’re hired. Come one back and meet the others.”  
Matt grabbed the cane from where he’d left it and opened the door with a flourish.   
“Hey guys, I found someone. Apparently, ads on doors work really well?”  
Behind it was a small, dingy room with a table. Around the table, a few people sat playing cards. They looked up and one of them cursed under his breath.  
“Sweet Christmas!”  
Wade stood there silently, bracing for a more violent reaction. He tried to keep from rolling his eyes. At the table, a woman stood.   
“Aw, c’mon Luke. Don’t be a dick. There’s a reason we had Matt do the interview.”  
She walked over and shook Wade’s hand.  
“I’m Jessica. I do most of the foot work around here, plus some of the heavy lifting.”  
The large black man who’d cursed earlier stood as well.  
“I’m Luke. Most of the heavy stuff is my job.”  
Th other man at the table waved.  
“Danny. In charge of everything else, including beating these two at cards.”  
He picked up his hand of cards.  
“Luke and I own the place, so if you’ve got any questions…”  
“Thanks. I’m Wade, by the way.”  
Danny nodded and they resumed their game. Matt opened the door again.  
“Come on, let’s get you set up. Figure out what you’re good at.”  
Wade followed, uncharacteristically quiet. He checked his phone. It was later than he’d thought. His skin felt like it was stretched too thin. He stumbled into the chair in front of the desk.  
“How do you want to do this?”  
Wade didn’t reply.  
“Okay. So first, is there anything you can’t do?”  
Wade grimaced.  
“Well, I can’t yodel.”  
“Well that’s not a good start. Yodelling is a very important skill for our clients. Seriously though, any allergies or anything like that?”  
Wade sighed.  
“Well, I can’t do any physical labour. Extreme temperatures are a no and so are super long shifts.”  
Matt nodded. They spent the next half hour or so figuring out what exactly Wade was capable of doing. It was a fairly impressive list. They were almost finished too.   
“Last one, I promise. Are you good with people?”  
Wade froze. He was enjoying being treated normally.  
“Am I good with people? Is water dry? Is the sky green?”  
Matt was apparently well-versed in blind blunders.  
“I don’t know Wade, is the sky green?”  
Wade sighed.  
“Sorry, but you get my point.”  
Matt leaned towards him.  
“Why not, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
Wade sighed.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Matt looked very serious.  
“We haven’t officially hired you yet Wade and if this is something that’s going to impact your work here…”  
“Put your hand out, palm up.”  
Matt put his hand out in front of him. Wade set the back of his hand against it, wincing. He hissed out a swear word at the touch. Matt didn’t respond for a second. His hand moved up Wade’s arm and he felt the patchwork of scars that was Wade’s skin.   
“Oh, that’s why. I wondered why Luke swore when he saw you.”  
“I’ll have you know I’m actually very good looking. I only make most babies cry and less than three quarters of their mothers.”  
Matt smiled.  
“There’s no reason to let your disability define you. From what I can tell, you’re a pretty smooth guy.”  
“Are you flirting with me?”  
He wiggled what should have been his eyebrows. Matt blushed.  
“I’ll put you down as very social.”  
“Maybe you can find a blind old lady for me.”  
Matt shook his head and continued to type. Wade could already tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
That night, the Parkers were glad to hear about his new job. Aunt May had done some vacuuming between book club and her BASE jump so Wade’s room was free of dust. Peter had taken some spider photos down at Oscorp for an article. Apparently, he was almost bitten.   
After supper they all piled onto the couch to watch some old, cheesy movie. Wade barely noticed which one it was. Peter sat close beside him, ignoring the worn loveseat just across the room. Wade was very aware of the warmth pressing up against his side. He was sandwiched between Peter and the arm of the couch. It was an interesting feeling. It hurt to touch Peter the same way it hurt when clothes scraped and snagged on his skin but he didn’t want to pull away.   
Peter shifted. His bare arm brushed up against Wade’s and it felt like someone was pressing up against him with a hot iron. He pushed himself away and stood.  
“Anyone else want popcorn?”  
Aunt May and Uncle Ben nodded. Peter followed him into the kitchen and they made popcorn in silence. The kitchen was large enough that they could avoid contact. Wade tried to ignore the awkward silence that loomed between them.   
They carried the popcorn back in two bowls. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had stretched out under some old blanket, taking up most of the couch. Peter handed them a bowl. Wade was already sitting on the love seat.   
“Are you coming to join me Spidey?”  
Peter blushed.  
“It was one shoot!”  
Wade shrugged.  
“Whatever you say, Spidey.”  
Peter scowled but sat down regardless. He munched his popcorn grumpily, trying to hold back a smile. The movie went on and soon enough, both bowls sat abandoned on the floor. Uncle Ben was snoring on the couch.  
“Don’t worry; he always does this when aunt May picks the movie.”  
Wade grimaced.  
“I don’t blame him.”  
On the TV, the heroine confessed her love for the handsome unattainable love interest. Peter rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. Suddenly, he turned to Wade.  
“Wade, are you okay? How’s your skin?”  
Wade was confused.  
“Fine?”  
Peter elbowed him in the ribs.  
“I said, does your skin hurt?”  
Wade got it.  
“Oh, the agony! I can feel the burning! It hurts, Peter it hurts!”  
Aunt May rolled her eyes at them.  
“I get it. You don’t appreciate my fine sense of culture, that’s alright. Now shoo! I’m missing the good part.”  
Wade limped out, exaggerating the movement. Peter followed close behind, overtaking him in the hall in order to open his door.  
“Here, come on in.”  
Wade sat in the computer chair across form Peter’s bed. He bumped the desk, pulling up Peter’s spider pictures. They were breathtaking.  
“I thought you said you were in a lab for this.”  
Peter rubbed his neck.  
“I was.”  
“The lighting on these is amazing!”  
Wade scrolled down, staring at all of them.   
“You’re sure you’re not actually majoring in photography?”  
Peter shook his head.  
“Journalism all the way. I just think people have the right to know what’s going on in their city. So often, they’re given half-truths and even outright lies. People deserve to know the truth.”  
They talked for hours. When Wade did eventually get to bed, his sleep was deep and dreamless. For now at least, he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to apologize for being gone (did you miss me?). Comments would help me move the series forward!


End file.
